everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Flordeliza Faye
Flordeliza Noemi Faye is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Mangita from Mangita and Larina, and she sides as a rebel in the destiny conflict due to wanting both her and her cousin to get their happy endings. Character Personality Liza is super sweet. She is always helping people, and she is the kind of friend that will always be there for you. She is happiest when talking to those she loves, and she would do anything for said people. Liza is super protective of friends and family, and they are the most important things in the world to her. Liza is very empathetic and feels things very deeply. She gets very upset when someone is hurt or in trouble, and will do everything she can to make the situation better. She is extremely good in a crisis, and is quite responsible. Because of this, she is thinking of becoming a nurse when she's done with her destiny (if she decides to go ahead with it). As you can probably expect, Liza is way too trusting for her own good and this leads her to get taken advantage of very easily. Liza has been in a few abusive relationships and as such is wary of love. Appearance Liza has caramel brown skin and straight black hair. She wears her hair in a high ponytail or a braid. Liza has warm brown eyes and her nose is dotted with freckles. She is of average height and weight. Liza's fairy wings are champagne gold tipped with cranberry red. Fairytale – (Fairytale Name here) How the Story Goes Mangita and Larina How does Flordeliza come into it? After Mangita moved to the fairy kingdom, she met a fairy that she liked very much and married him. Liza was the product of their union. TBA Relationships Family Mother - Mangita Faye Liza loves her mom a whole lot. They are like best friends. Aunt- Larina Sirena Liza knows that her aunt Larina has changed and so she loves her. Cousin - Divina C. Sirena Di and Liza (or Del as Di calls her) are best friends. They are so glad to have each other and they help each other become better people. Friends Divina C. Sirena Di and Liza (or Del as Di calls her) are best friends. They are so glad to have each other and they help each other become better people. Liza is not put of by Di's tsundere-ness and helps her express her feelings better. Di helps Liza learn how to guard her heart. OPEN Pet Liza has a pet owl called Athena. Romance Liza was hesitant about jumping into a relationship initially but she is so glad that she did. Valiant and Liza have the sweetest relationship, and he understands her wariness of romance. Valiant has shown Liza that love doesn’t have to hurt, and she is honestly smitten. Enemies Open Outfits Liza's main colors are champagne gold and cranberry red. Her style is similar to that of Faybelle Thorn but with brighter colors. Liza’s typical motif is a Fleur de lys. Trivia *Liza's name means Fleur de Lys, and her last name means fairy *She is from the Philippines Quotes * Gallery